prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HGPC03/Image Gallery
Screenshots HGPC03 Nodoka outside her house.jpg|Nodoka outside her house HGPC03 Nodoka is ready to go for a run.jpg|Nodoka is ready to go for a run HGPC03 Rabirin wanting to try a different route.jpg|Rabirin wanting to try a different route HGPC03 Pegitan hoping to find a partner someday.jpg|Pegitan hoping to find a partner someday HGPC03 Shindoine wants to see King Byogen.jpg|Shindoine wants to see King Byogen HGPC03 Daruizen and Guaiwaru look down upon Shindoine.jpg|Daruizen and Guaiwaru look down upon Shindoine HGPC03 Shindoine grits her teeth.jpg|Shindoine grits her teeth HGPC03 Hinata and her friends talking about the recent monster attacks.jpg|Hinata and her friends talking about the recent monster attacks HGPC03 Hinata is shocked.jpg|Hinata is shocked HGPC03 Hinata asks Nodoka if she has seen any monsters.jpg|Hinata asks Nodoka if she has seen any monsters HGPC03 Nodoka reacts to Hinata's question suspiciously.jpg|Nodoka reacts to Hinata's question suspiciously HGPC03 Rabirin reminding Nodoka that Pretty Cure is a secret.jpg|Rabirin reminding Nodoka that Pretty Cure is a secret HGPC03 Chiyu is certain Nodoka saw the monster.jpg|Chiyu is certain Nodoka saw the monster HGPC03 Nodoka freaks out.jpg|Nodoka freaks out HGPC03 Chiyu continues to question Nodoka.jpg|Chiyu continues to question Nodoka HGPC03 Rabirin is worried.jpg|Rabirin is worried HGPC03 Nodoka tells Chiyu she's seeing things.jpg|Nodoka tells Chiyu she's seeing things HGPC03 Chiyu decides to stop questioning Nodoka for now.jpg|Chiyu decides to stop questioning Nodoka for now HGPC03 Hinata sits down.jpg|Hinata sits down HGPC03 Chiyu stares at Nodoka.jpg|Chiyu stares at Nodoka HGPC03 Shindoine blows a kiss.jpg|Shindoine blows a kiss HGPC03 Megabyogen.jpg|This episode's Megabyogen HGPC03 Chiyu realizing she wasn't wrong about the talking animals.jpg|Chiyu realizing she wasn't wrong about the talking animals HGPC03 Chiyu is amazed by Grace.jpg|Chiyu is amazed by Grace HGPC03 Chiyu puts her game face on.jpg|Chiyu puts her game face on HGPC03 Pegitan watches the battle.jpg|Pegitan watches the battle HGPC03 Chiyu asks Pegitan if he can fight like Rabirin.jpg|Chiyu asks Pegitan if he can fight like Rabirin HGPC03 Chiyu wants to partner up with Pegitan.jpg|Chiyu wants to partner up with Pegitan HGPC03 Pegitan has no confidence.jpg|Pegitan has no confidence HGPC03 Chiyu admits she heard the Healing Animals chatting in the bath house.jpg|Chiyu admits she heard the Healing Animals chatting in the bath house HGPC03 Pegitan looks back at Chiyu.jpg|Pegitan looks back at Chiyu HGPC03 Chiyu smiles back at Pegitan.jpg|Chiyu smiles back at Pegitan HGPC03 Power forms as Chiyu and Pegitan's fingers meet.jpg|Power forms as Chiyu and Pegitan's fingers meet HGPC03 Pegitan as the light shines brighter.jpg|Pegitan as the light shines brighter HGPC03 Chiyu grabs hold of the Healing Stick.jpg|Chiyu grabs hold of the Healing Stick HGPC03 Pegitan tells Chiyu to put the Water Element Bottle onto the Healing Stick.jpg|Pegitan tells Chiyu to put the Water Element Bottle onto the Healing Stick HGPC03 Fontaine poses.jpg|Cure Fontaine poses HGPC03 Fontaine soars towards the Megabyogen.jpg|Fontaine soars towards the Megabyogen HGPC03 Fontaine gets ready to purify the Megabyogen.jpg|Fontaine gets ready to purify the Megabyogen Healing Stream Fontaine and Pegitan wish the Megabyogen a nice recovery.jpg|Fontaine and Pegitan tell the Megabyogen to take care HGPC03 Checking up on the Water Element Spirit.jpg|Checking up on the Water Element Spirit Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries Category:Episodes